Un enterrement de vie de Sayien
by La Mayonnaise du Turfu
Summary: Végéta, le plus terre à terre des sayiens, est déterminé à se plier au rite de passage de l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Arrivera-t-il à survivre aux épreuves que lui réservent les membres de la Z-team ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui importe-t-il autant d'épouser Bulma ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Dragon Ball Z appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Je ne retire aucun profit sinon le plaisir de les lui emprunter pour écrire cette histoire.**

 **Un enterrement de vie de Sayien.**

Chapitre 1

Végéta fendait l'onde, étrave vivante dans un tumulte de krill phosphorescent et d'écume. Il volait bien plus lentement qu'à son habitude et il tempéra encore son allure lorsqu'il distingua les lumières vacillantes de sa destination. Plus que quelques encablures et il poserait le pied sur l'île de Kame Sennin.

Ce n'était pas la fraicheur de la brise marine qui hérissait les courtes mèches de sa nuque, ce n'était pas non plus la salinité des embruns qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils et plisser le nez. Il entendait les milliers de fiers guerriers de sa race le conspuer pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il luttait intérieurement pour les ignorer et faire taire son égo.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à fermer les yeux. Après avoir expiré lentement, il se sentit suffisamment maître de lui-même et décrispa ses poings. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais au moins les reproches s'étaient taris.

Considérant la bicoque rose d'où fusaient les rires de la bande des amis de Bulma, il tergiversait. Ses baskets de toile s'enlisaient dans le sable humide, l'eau froide s'infiltrait désagréablement entre ses orteils. Le fier prince de Sayiens se décida à aller quémander l'aide dont il avait besoin.

Il toqua contre un des bardeaux de bois, la peinture se craquela sous la pression de ses phalanges. De mémoire de tortue de mer, personne n'avait jamais frappé avant d'entrer dans cette maison où chacun était libre d'aller et venir.

Oolong se détendit quand l'auteur du tremblement de terre franchit la porte-moustiquaire. Il avait cru à un typhon et ce n'était que ce pou plein de typhus de Sayien qui les honorait d'une visite tardive et impromptue. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se remit à laper à petites gorgées son bol de tisane, impatient de connaître la raison de la venue de Sa Grâce Intergalactique.

« J'ai décidé d'épouser Bulma » Tonna Végéta sans plus amples préambules.

Krillin, tenant toujours le bâtonnet de bois extrait avec succès de la Tour Jenga qui venait pourtant de s'écrouler, brisa le silence qui s'était abattu sur ses amis médusés.

« Fé…Félicitations !-» balbutia-t-il, «-Un faire-part aurait suffit, tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de te déplacer pour si peu… »

Végéta balaya la remarque d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

«Sa mère se charge de toutes ces conneries de dragées et de fioritures. Je suis venu pour l'autre rite préparatoire terrien. »

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se courba aussi respectueusement que son orgueil lui permettait de se plier.

« Je vous demande humblement d'organiser mon enterrement de vie de garçon. » grommela-t-il.

Oolong manqua de se noyer dans sa camomille. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mourir ! Il tenait enfin l'occasion de s'amuser aux dépends du pire bêcheur de la Z-Team.

Végéta avait tellement honte de s'être rabaisser à un si bas niveau qu'avant qu'ils aient pu donner leur assentiment il était déjà en train de fuir les lieux. Sur le pas de la porte il trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour donner son unique consigne.

Sans se retourner, de peur qu'ils ne lisent sur son visage à quel point toute cette infamie le cuisait, il reprit le large.

* * *

La vengeance est comme un fruit mûr. Ils cueillirent Végéta le samedi après midi de la quinzaine précédant la cérémonie.

Ils virent le déloger de la chambre de gravité où il effectuait son entrainement quotidien. Ils lui donnèrent un quart d'heure pour se préparer et l'attendirent dans le jardin du premier étage autour d'un goûter.

Tortue Géniale et le professeur Brief discouraient sur les maux de la vieillesse, tandis que Krillin et Yamcha commentaient les derniers résultats sportifs de l'équipe des Taîtans. Gohan se contentait silencieusement de vider un plateau de petits fours, Miss Brief pendue à son bras et se pâmant de joie. Qu'il avait bien grandi ! Un vrai beau jeune homme ! Ne cessait-t-elle de s'extasier.

Oolong qui montait la garde devant la salle de bain, les héla du haut de l'escalier.

« Les gars ! Il veut pas la mettre ! Venez m'aider ! » Pépiait-t-il du haut de son perchoir.

C'était le moment crucial, celui qui allait sceller la réussite ou l'échec de leur plan machiavélique. Ils montèrent tous, bien déterminés de résoudre leur proie à tomber dans leur piège.

Le professeur Brief désamorça la bombe sayienne menaçant d'explosion imminente. Il avait une connaissance approfondie du caractère de Végéta, l'expérience lui avait prouvée que le bougre prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

« Végéta, c'est ça où je te retire la permission d'épouser ma fille. » lui dit-t-il au travers de la porte. Il avait parlé d'une voix posée mais la menace était sans équivoque.

«Que… Comment ? Vous aussi ! Vous comptez participer à cette mascarade ? » Gémit Végéta, outré.

« Mon cher futur gendre, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! » S'exclama le Professeur Brief en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe.

« Je vous déteste tous. Et vous me le paierez. Très cher ! » Les maudit Végéta, toujours tapi dans la petite salle de bain.

« Oui, oui, oui, blablabla… Allez… Fais pas ta mijaurée et sors de là ! » S'impatienta Oolong.

Après un long moment de silence, le cliquetis de la serrure retentit. Le panneau de bois pivota lentement sur ses gonds, libérant une brume de vapeur. Végéta se tenait dans l'encadrement, cramoisi et les lèvres pincées à l'extrême. Il fit un pas mal assuré vers eux, subissant avec autant de morgue que possible leurs gloussements hystériques.

Trunks, agité de soubresauts et des larmes pleins les yeux, avait du mal à cadrer la photo qu'il tentait de prendre pour immortaliser l'instant.

« Ca ne te change pas trop de l'ordinaire ! » s'esclaffa Bulma avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un nouvel éclat de rire.

Végéta, affublé d'un vieux plastron dont les parties ocres avaient été repeintes pour l'occasion en doré, n'était pas de cet avis. Il portait des gants blancs de satin dont les ourlets, rehaussés de fanfreluches fuchsia, lui enserraient les bras au dessus des coudes.

Rose… Les fumiers avaient osé à nouveau lui faire porter du rose ! Des bottes à talonnettes à cet énorme nœud dans le dos !

Il se raccrochait à l'idée que le moins horrible de cet accoutrement restait le col de marin. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de la jupette qui flottait autour de ses cuisses et ne le protégeait ni des courants d'air ni des regards indiscrets sur sa culotte de lycra bleu.

« N'oublies pas ton diadème ! Il mettra tellement en valeur ton pic de veuve ! » renchérit Yamcha.

Au péril de sa vie, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, Yamcha lui ceignit le front d'un bijou de pacotille assorti à la couleur du pendentif en forme de lune qu'il portait déjà au ras du cou.

« En route ! Sailor Végéta ! Un long périple t'attend ! » Conclut Tortue Géniale en tapant le sol de son bâton.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

Le brigadier Actarus aimait son métier. Malgré son museau court, il flairait les pistes de la délinquance dans les rues de la capitale de l'ouest avec un dévouement sans faille. Par dessus tout, son grand cœur de flic était guidé par une loi suprême : celle d'aimer et de protéger les citoyens.

Il était accoudé au comptoir en zinc d'un kiosque du Square Toriyama, se pourléchant les babines du sucre de l'énième beignet de cette journée paisible. Taro, son jeune coéquipier, attira son attention sur deux enfants qui passaient.

Le garçon, un peu plus âgé que celle qu'il tirait par la main, paraissait très agité. Les deux jeunes, le feu aux joues semblaient se quereller tout en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du parc. La gamine, haute comme trois pommes et des stries de larmes fraiches sur les joues, suppliait son frère de ne rien dire à leurs parents.

« Mais tu te rends compte ! Le danger ?» lui cria l'ainé, levant les mains au ciel après avoir piler et fait volte-face.

« Promis, promis ! Je ne le ferais plus jamais !» sanglotait la sœurette, agrippant dans ses menottes la veste en jean de son frère.

Pas besoin de laisser trainer sa truffe au vent plus longtemps pour repérer la détresse chez ces deux là.

« Tu ne feras plus jamais quoi ma petite ? » l'interrogea le policier qui s'était approché d'eux.

Sous le sceau du secret professionnel qu'il jura de garder, le brigadier reçu leur confession au creux de l'oreille. Taro nota dans son calepin les coordonnées téléphoniques que lui fournit le jeune garçon. Ils se firent rassurants mais sitôt que les deux enfants eurent tourné les talons il perdirent toute trace d'empathie.

Dégainant le talkie-walkie de sa ceinture et échangeant un regard avec son adjoint, Actarus émit son appel : « De Patrouille 54 à Central, possibilité d'attentat à la pudeur en cours au Square Toriyama. Le suspect est un homme de petite taille, possiblement travesti. Cheveux longs et bruns. Nous nous dirigeons sur zone».

« A patrouille 54, souhaitez vous effectuer une demande renfort ? » grésilla une voix dans l'émetteur portatif.

« De 54 à central, nous aviserons selon investigation. » précisa le brigadier.

« Bien reçu de Central » crachota le haut parleur alors qu'ils prenaient déjà la direction de l'aire de jeux, en alerte et la main sur la bombe lacrymogène.

Le pervers est un animal grégaire qui s'ignore. Ils débusquèrent un suspect correspondant au signalement entouré de quelques autres spécimens.

« Messieurs bonjour-» intervint le brigadier en esquissant un salut militaire, «-J'imagine que c'est vous les abrutis qui faites peur aux gosses en leur offrant des bonbons ?» aboya-t-il à leur intention.

« C'était son idée ! » glapit Oolong, pointant du doigt Végéta tout en s'écartant pour trouver refuge derrière Yamcha.

A la vue des uniformes, Gohan sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Il pouvait être rassuré : des adultes allaient prendre le relais. Il tripotait le voile en tulle de son chapeau pointu depuis de longues minutes, incapable de présider la discussion houleuse qui s'envenimait sous ses yeux.

Végéta s'était engagé avec détermination dans son premier gage deux heures auparavant. Pour leur prouver son humanité, Yamcha lui avait annoncé qu'il devait accomplir avant le coucher du soleil, une simple bonne action.

Gohan, le seul parmi eux à avoir le cœur assez pur pour monter sur le Kinto'un, avait été désigné juge. Il avait hérité d'un chapeau de fée bleue ainsi que d'une baguette dont l'extrémité était ornée d'une étoile et de filaments qu'il trouvait du plus bel effet.

Végéta avait tourné et tourné et retourné dans les allées du parc à la recherche du moindre chat coincé dans un arbre. Hélas… il n'avait pas même croisé une vieille avec un sac trop lourd ou un aveugle à faire traverser ! Pire, les gens fuyaient sur son passage à la vue de son costume et de sa figure de lundi pluvieux.

Tout semblait désespéré et le sayien commençait à montrer des signes alarmants d'impatience quand une fillette était tombée en courant non loin d'eux. Au même moment, Krillin proposait une tournée de chewing-gum. Végéta, s'emparant du paquet, avait volé au secours de la petite écorchée vive. Personne n'eut le temps de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable bévue : il lui tapotait déjà sur le sommet du crâne en tendant la friandise, lui offrant son plus beau rictus. Le frère, terrorisé, s'était enfuit avec elle avant qu'ils ne puissent se ressaisir. Végéta, fier de lui, leur était revenu en bombant le torse.

L'auteur des faits, appuyé par Muten Roshi et Oolong, soutenait qu'il avait agi en toute bonne foi. Les trois autres maintenaient qu'en finalité, il avait fait pire que mieux. Yamcha allait jusqu'à l'accuser de se réjouir des pleurs de la mioche : il l'avait vu sourire durant sa chute. La lourde responsabilité de trancher revenait à Gohan, mais son avis était partagé.

L'agent de la paix, écoutant toutes ces explications embrouillées, ôta sa casquette et se gratta nerveusement derrière l'oreille. Il évaluait l'opportunité d'embarquer tout ce petit monde au poste pour effectuer un contrôle d'alcoolémie. Le type, bien que nerveux, semblait sincère. Il se pinça l'arche du museau en fermant les yeux, en trente ans de carrière il aurait tout entendu…

« Et vous allez me faire croire qu'une femme a accepté d'épouser ce demeuré ? » demanda-t-il plus consterné que dubitatif à son auditoire.

« Hum, et bien oui… C'est ma fille. » répondit un petit homme aux cheveux violets «Mais elle n'a pas dit "oui" tout de suite. Il a du s'y reprendre à deux fois. »Ajouta-t-il après un accès de toux grasse typique des gros fumeurs.

« Au moins vous savez qui a le plus de jugeote des deux.-» soupira Actarus, « -J'espère, jeune homme, que vous prendrez du plomb dans la cervelle quand vous aurez des enfants. » Conclut le brigadier qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tapoter dans le dos du beau-père en devenir.

« Ah ça ! Ils en ont déjà un, il a huit ans, un sacré phénomène !» S'exclama l'un des comparses. Accroupi, il ne leur donnait à voir que son crâne chauve et luisant. Krillin plongeait les bras dans un sac à dos dont il extrayait des vêtements que Végéta lui arrachait des mains au fur et à mesure.

Fouillant dans ses poches, le professeur Brief sortit son portefeuille et produisit une petite photo. Les deux policiers se penchèrent sur le portrait un peu écorné. A leur grande surprise ils reconnurent immédiatement la femme la plus célèbre de la planète : la magnifique et géniale héritière de l'empire Capsule Corporation, Bulma Brief. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Végéta qui avait enfilé son pantalon et ôtait sa marinière.

« Vous êtes son coach de Crossfit ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le Cadet Taro en déglutissant. Les seules tablettes de chocolats qu'il possédait se trouvaient dans un placard de sa cuisine. S'en fourrer le cornet le soir devant des épisodes de Derrick, sa série préférée, contribuait à l'entretien de sa petite bedaine.

« Tschh… » Renâcla Végéta, trop occupé à boutonner sa chemise pour répondre.

A bien les regarder, les hommes de ce groupe avaient des carrures athlétiques, même le vieux barbu dont la cane devait bien peser dans les dix kilos. Taro se jura de retourner dans cette salle où il avait un abonnement sans jamais y mettre les pieds.

« Laissez tomber.-» maugréât-t-il, «-et un conseil, le prochain qui se marie, emmenez le plutôt au karting. Vous êtes priés de circuler.»

Les fêtards rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le parc sans demander leur reste. La rencontre avec la maréchaussée semblait avoir calmé leurs ardeurs.

« Enlève ce truc ridicule ! » cracha Végéta à Gohan alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

« Boh… c'était marrant de se déguiser non ? » lui répondit ce dernier d'un ton rêveur en joignant les doigts derrière sa nuque.

Gohan n'eut pas le réflexe de bloquer le coude vicieux de Végéta qui s'enfonça douloureusement dans son flanc à découvert. Son ainé profita qu'il se penche en avant tout en massant la meurtrissure pour assener une grande tape sur la coiffe. Le chapeau, repris de volée par un coup de pied fatal, plana jusqu'à une des poubelles du parc toute voilette déployée.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Episode 3 : saveur argentine

Les personnages de cette histoire sont issus de l'œuvre d'Akira Toriyama, je ne retire que le plaisir d'écrire à leurs dépends. C'est chouette non ?

 **Episode 3 : Le Chimichurri**

Les joyeux drilles et Végéta marchaient d'un bon pas sur les trottoirs de la capitale. Ils avaient oublié leur incartade et conversaient de bon cœur en parcourant le dédale des rues de la ville. Arrêtés à un passage clouté en attendant que le bonhomme passe au vert, Yamcha leur indiqua une petite enseigne de l'autre côté de la route.

« C'est là-bas ! On y est ! » Dit-t-il, un sourire fendant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il leur avait réservé une table dans un petit établissement qu'il avait découvert par hasard avec ses coéquipiers du baseball. L'adresse était assez confidentielle, le « Chimichurri » n'était pas un palace mais le menu était plus que surprenant pour un tarif tout à fait attractif.

Végéta se mordit l'intérieur des joues en enfonçant sa tête dans les épaules, il avait les restaurants en horreur. Pourtant il devait se résigner à les suivre, il avait faim. Son estomac creux se tordait d'impatience et gronderait bientôt. Il ne tenait pas à s'infliger cette honte, les autres se chargeaient déjà suffisamment bien de le mortifier.

La bouffe, ce n'était jamais un souci. Il avait mangé dans des bouis-bouis où l'on retrouvait dans les gamelles les mêmes bestioles qui grouillaient au sol. « De la terre à l'assiette », version cradingue : le ragout d'arguls de la planète Nogaaw par exemple, un délice qu'il ne gouterait sans doute plus jamais ! Dommage… l'expérience avait été intéressante.

Le cœur du problème c'était que les habitants de ce caillou faisaient tout un plat du moindre fricot. Du sacro-saint apéro et ses biscuits trop salés jusqu'au spéculos du café avec emballage indéchirable, les us et coutumes piégeuses des autochtones lui tapaient sur le système. Il fallait toujours attendre entre les plats, boire le vin avec parcimonie, ne pas siroter le rince-doigt… Il ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix et, franchement, qui avait inventé cette foutue pince à escargot ?

Il était encore trop tôt quand ils entrèrent dans la gargote mais le patron, un commerçant ventripotent aux moustaches plus cirées que ses nappes mais moins gominées que ses cheveux, les guida vers le fond de la salle. Leur table se dressait sous la tonnelle de la terrasse, au fond de la petite arrière-cour un homme s'affairait devant un brasier.

A l'odeur des herbes grillées et aux crépitements de la pièce de viande qui suintait au travers de la large grille, végéta se mit à saliver. Percuté de plein fouet par le choc olfactif, la tête lui tournait un peu et il du retenir sa respiration pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur la barbaque tel un chien famélique. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : un formidable rugissement résonna et un second lui fit écho. Les deux Sayiens présents dans l'assemblée ne savaient plus où se mettre, contemplant le bout de leurs chaussures avec un intérêt aussi vif que soudain.

Bien vite, les convives prirent place autour de cocktails citronnés aussi bienvenus que rafraichissants. Bientôt, le maître du feu commença à apporter les premiers plats. Végéta était pris d'une frénésie gustative. Avait-t-il gouté les savoureuses pommes de terre que déjà la tentation d'une entrecôte venait lui chatouiller les papilles. Le grillardin, Vulcain dévoué à l'extinction des appétits, emplissait son assiette sans jamais faiblir. Le futur marié mangeait comme un condamné à mort profite de son dernier repas.

Peu à peu, se sentant rassasié, Végéta reporta son attention sur ses tortionnaires d'un jour. Ils ne lui prêtaient plus la moindre attention et avaient repris leur incessant babillage encore un peu plus égayé par les Pisco Sour et les bières qui avaient arrosé le festin.

« …Elle aura finalement préféré un type plus exotique, elle aurait pu craquer aussi bien pour un Namek, cette excentrique !-» disait Yamcha à la cantonade, levant les yeux au ciel en se balançant sur sa chaise, «-C'est ça les filles d'aujourd'hui, elles aiment toutes les mecs zarbi. Hein Krillin ? On a plus qu'à porter des t-shirt « alien » et c'est dans la poche ! » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

Krillin, qui portait son polo « Tacos » et qui venait de conclure récemment avec C-18, se garda bien de répondre. Heureusement pour lui, il était dos à la chaleur du barbecue et s'empourprait comme si c'était lui que l'assador avait décidé de cuire, personne ne remarqua son embarras. Il détourna le regard et constata sans s'étonner que Végéta devenait écarlate.

Ce dernier, courroucé, n'hésita qu'un instant devant son bol de salade et de tomates. Il ne pourrait jamais empêcher ces gens de déblatérer des âneries, c'était un sport mondial, mais ce soir il n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Il posa sa fourchette.

« Si ça peut te rendre service, Yamcha, l'extraterrestre te satellise quand tu veux.» proposa-t-il après s'être essuyé la bouche.

Yamcha, prit d'un hoquet de surprise, faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Allons, Végéta !-» dit Tortue Géniale dans une tentative d'apaisement, «-reconnais que Bulma fait des choix surprenants, regarde celui-ci : même pas foutu de rester le cul sur une chaise sans glisser ! »

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Krillin, « Je lai vu faire du charme à des types vraiment louches. Il a eu ce Blue et souviens toi Zarbon… ».

« Arrêtez. De parler. De ma femme ! » Leur assena le sayien qui, au bord de l'apoplexie, se cramponnait aux bords de la table en se demandant bien qui pouvait être ce Blue qu'il aurait apprécié saisir par la gorge à lui en faire éclater les rétines.

« Future femme, si j'ai bien compris mon gars ! » l'interrompit l'aubergiste qui revenait vers eux en poussant une desserte. Entre les coupes de sorbet et les tasses à café (avec spéculos) étaient posées deux bottes soigneusement alignées sur un petit paquet de vinyle.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Végéta, repu, ignorait que ce n'était que le début des réjouissances.

Retrouvant l'emprise de lui même, il posa un regard suspicieux sur le contenu du chariot qui ne pouvait que lui être destiné. S'accordant le luxe de se lever et de toiser ses persécuteurs, il attendit la sentence de sa nouvelle épreuve en homme courageux et fier.

« Végéta, tu es en dette. » commença Oolong, les coudes posés sur la table et les mains jointes devant son visage porcin.

« Nous avons payé ton repas et tu es notre débiteur. Nous décidons que tu dois t'acquitter de ton solde immédiatement et la manière qui nous sied le mieux » continua le professeur Brief, les yeux encore plus globuleux que d'habitude derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes.

« Et nous avons décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Nous devons vérifier que tu seras apte à remplir ton rôle d'époux aux côtés de Bulma qui, reconnaissons le, ne sera jamais le fleuron des ménagères ! » Conclut le cochon goguenard.

Végéta écoutait les mots sortir de leurs bouches en plissant les yeux mais ils ne faisaient que résonner dans sa tête sans y faire le moindre sens. Il était dans le pire cas de figure ! Il détestait devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit et s'était mis un fil à la pattes en succombant à son besoin le plus primaire. Vile bassesse de ces tribuns que de piéger ainsi un sayien. Après le banquet, les libations… en d'autres circonstances il aurait reconnu que c'était bien joué de leur part mais dans l'immédiat il se demandait quand ils finiraient par se décider à s'en laver les mains.

« Ils ont décidé que tu devrais faire la vaisselle ! » lui précisa le restaurateur en posant sur la table la paire de caoutchoucs assortie à un vieux tablier. L'ensemble, bien qu'en bon état, semblait usé et poisseux. Végéta tenta de s'abstenir de penser au nombre de pieds pourris qui avaient pu se glisser dans les infâmes croquenots.

Il voulut plaider qu'ils avaient un lave-vaisselle mais il ne se défendrait pas devant cette Cour de Castration d'opérette. D'ailleurs ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il devrait nettoyer la merde des autres. Qu'avait-t-il à faire de quelques assiettes sales ?

« T'inquiètes donc pas Oompa Loompa-» lui précisa l'aubergiste rigolard en lui tapant l'épaule «-on est bien équipé ! »

Végéta suivit le tenancier dans un couloir adjacent à la salle, le regard rivé sur la poche arrière de son pantalon. Deux gants jaunes en dépassaient et lui battaient la fesse à chaque pas. Comme il aurait aimé lui botter le cul !

Le sol et les murs étaient carrelés de blanc. Les néons froids dispensaient une lumière clinique sur les extincteurs et les affiches couvertes de pictogrammes. Chaque chose avait sa place, toute place avait sa chose contrairement à la terrasse où il avait diné décontracté, sous une glycine et entouré de torches chaleureuses. Etait ce ici l'envers du décor ? Seul le couinement de ses chaussures lui répondit et Végéta regrettait d'avoir succombé aux charmes factices du lieu. Décidément, il haïssait les restaurants.

Il régnait dans le petit office une chaleur humide d'étuve. Relégué au rang de larbin il obéissait aux instructions d'un employé. Le plan de travail était trop haut et ce dernier lui proposa de se jucher sur une caissette pour soulager son dos, il le fusilla du regard et ce fut tout. Bon petit soldat, il tria les couverts encore pleins de restes et de salives inconnues, alignant les assiettes dans les clayettes en plastiques avant de les glisser dans la bouche d'inox de la machine. Rincer la porcelaine, appuyer sur le bouton, attendre le signal, relever le capot dans la moiteur étouffante de la pièce. Trier, aligner, doucher, glisser, appuyer, sortir, recommencer. Ne pas réfléchir. Il sentait de grosses gouttes de transpiration rouler du sommet de son crâne jusque dans le bas de son dos. Sa chemise s'imbibait peu à peu de sa propre puanteur en plus des effluves de graillon.

Puis vint le tour des marmites toutes plus incrustées les unes que les autres. Végéta manquait d'expérience et hésitait entre attaquer les bords séchés par trop de cuisson ou les fonds grumeleux répugnants… Armé de sa paille de fer il plongea la main dans la mousse qui se colorait d'un orange huileux. Il alla trop profondément, submergé par le haut du gant, il sentit l'eau sale et grasse s'immiscer depuis son avant bras jusqu'entre ses doigts fripés. Révulsé par la giclure qui frappa son visage, il réussit néanmoins à briquer et à astiquer. Il le fallait. Il devait venir à bout de sa corvée si il voulait mener à bien son dessein.

L'eau finissait enfin de s'écouler par la bonde dans un bruit de succion écœurant, il ramassa les déchets détrempés retenus par la grille de filtration. D'un geste sec qui n'empêcha pas un clapot dégoutant, il s'en débarrassa dans la poubelle pleine d'un magma d'aliments gâchés.

* * *

Il ne se sentit mieux qu'après s'être brossé jusqu'à s'en rougir l'épiderme Il aurait pu s'arracher le peau et les ongles pour se débarrasser de toute cette contamination.

"On se fume une clope? " lui proposa le plongeur

"C'est pas de refus." Se surprit-t-il à accepter.

Ils étaient dans la petite ruelle que desservait la porte de service, le halo jaune d'une ampoule éclairait un panneau "interdit de fumer" sous lequel une incroyablement grosse boite de conserve de concentré de tomate débordait de mégots.

"Tchss… Fuck the System!" se disait Végéta quand toute sa troupe le rejoignit.

"Ah Végéta ! Toujours caché dans les bas fonds ! On savait bien qu'on te trouverait là!-"lui dit Yamcha "-Point accordé! On passe à la suite !"

"Pantsu ! Pantsu ! Pantsu !" chantonnèrent Oolong et Tortue Géniale en improvisant un pantomime de danse tribale qui n'inspirait rien de bon au sayien.

(à suivre)


	4. Episode 4

Ok, cher lecteur on s'était quitté sur quel mot déjà ? Ah oui... Pantsu.

Bon ben, comme on se retrouve ici c'est que ça a du te titiller et que tu parles japonais. **Attention c'est un peu en dessous de la ceinture**.

Si tu savais comme je me suis arraché les cheveux pour pondre ce chapitre. J'ai du prendre des renseignements, faire un travail de recherche pour te fournir une aventure de la meilleure qualité possible. J'ai découvert des choses.

Ca va bien se passer. Fais moi savoir si tu as rigolé, ça me ferait plaisir !

Allez, trêve de Blabla, enlève ta culotte c'est moi qui pilote !

 **Episode 4 :**

« Ca va pas être possible messieurs. » leur annonça le physionomiste pour la troisième fois

« Oh, Mais ! On a réservé… » Précisa Oolong, pas tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre et agitant le mail de confirmation. Pour la quatrième fois.

« L'établissement s'réserve le droit de pas laisser entrer tout l'monde. C'est écrit ici, gros teubé. » Répondit le videur en suivant du doigt l'inscription d'une petite pancarte vissée au mur. Même si Treets n'était pas un géni, il savait reconnaître les groupes de tordus. Le porc passe encore… mais deux vioques, deux nabots, un balafré et un boutonneux, ben ça puait l'embrouille.

Tortue Géniale s'effondra à genoux en gémissant, cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans ses deux mains. Krillin se fraya un passage et posa une main pleine de sollicitude sur l'épaule de son vieux maître.

« La…La… chut, chut… C'est pas grave…On a qu'à aller au Karaoké, hein ? T'aimes bien ça d'habitude, le karaoké…» lui chuchota-t-il.

C'était surtout Kame Sennin qui avait insisté pour venir ici, malgré les menaces de Bulma qui avait juré de leur arracher les yeux avec une cuillère sale. Ils avaient décidé de braver les interdits, surtout pour faire plaisir à leur mentor… _grosso modo_.

L'autre malabar concentra son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était son héros ! Celui qui l'avait poussé à s'inscrire dans un dojo alors qu'il était qu'un gamin chétif. Il fit quelques pas chancelants, ses genoux pris d'un tremblement d'excitation.

« Vous ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Krillin … » s'exclama-t-il en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Ouais, euh, c'est bien moi » répondit Krillin, portant machinalement la main derrière sa nuque en se redressant.

« Oh par Kami, je suis trop fan, depuis toujours ! Le Tenkachi Budokaï … vous étiez si talentueux ! J'ai gardé tous mes albums Panini de l'époque ! Est ce que je peux vous serrer la main ?»

Il la lui secouait déjà vigoureusement.

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut rentrer ? » demanda Kame Sennin qui même en plein désarroi n'avait pas perdu le nord.

« Faites, faites ! Amusez vous bien ! Mais un selfie d'abord ! C'est good, je suis garant ! »fit-t-il savoir à son compère, claquant son index contre son majeur comme un ciseau pour couper court à toute discussion.

« Comme tu veux, Raiders » s'inclina Treets, après tout il avait deux mois d'ancienneté dans le job de moins et donc rien à redire.

* * *

Gohan n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un bar, il y avait bien les bouteilles alignées sur un mur de miroirs devant un comptoir, mais ce n'était pas un bar. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds non plus dans une boite de nuit, les spot-lights jouaient de leurs effets dans la pénombre étudiée de la salle, mais ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il foulerait un dancefloor. Pour sûr, Gohan allait tous les ans à la kermesse du village et si Il y avait bien une estrade et des sièges, la fille accrochée à sa barre n'était pas une chanteuse de bal. Non. Pas du tout. Il était au Dandy's Candies.

L'information montait à son cerveau lentement, parce que, il y avait tout ces roploplos. Partout ! Un repaire à roploplos... Il n'en avait jamais vu autant. En fait il n'en avait jamais vu. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible de faire ce qu'elles faisaient avec.

Avec. Leurs. Hypnotiques. Roploplos.

Il chercha de l'aide du côté de ses amis, mais personne n'en avait rien à fiche de lui. Ils l'abandonnaient là, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que de se retrouver cerner par des tétons. _Arg_. Doux Dendé ! Il avait pensé le mot… Il put juste attraper Oolong par le bras et lui jeter un regard désespéré.

« T'inquiète Gohan ! Fais comme les chasseurs et t'auras pas de problèmes. Un œil qui vise l'autre qui écarte les branches.» lui conseilla-t-il en se tordant le cou pour river son regard ailleurs, là-bas plus loin. Sur les roploplos.

Ce n'était pas de ce genre de conseils dont il avait besoin, il ne voulait viser nulle part, il voulait juste que quelqu'un le prenne par la main et l'emmènes manger une glace. Ou pas. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Ou presque. Une femme qui avait le mérite de porter un short et surtout un haut, lui posa une main fraiche et compatissante sur l'avant bras, lui roucoulant un coucou. Elle le guida vers le bar et commanda, même pour lui. Et il lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Sa gorge était si serrée, sa langue pâteuse collée au palais qu'il n'aurait pas pu décrocher un seul mot. Il aspira à la paille son cocktail de courage liquide et retrouva sa politesse. Il la remercia en l'appelant Madame, elle en rit et lui demanda de l'appeler Fruitella, que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Ok, faire plaisir, rester cool, pas regarder dans les miroirs. Il allait s'en sortir. Facile. Roploplos.

Végéta était accoudé à l'oasis. On aurait pu croire qu'il était le propriétaire des lieux tant il avait l'air décontracté et blasé. Il les vit du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils, un petit sourire en coin que Gohan connaissait trop bien vint étirer sa joue. Très mauvais signe. Quittant son poste d'observation il s'approcha d'eux. Il amena la fille à se pencher en l'attirant de l'index. Il murmura quelque chose à son l'oreille. Elle se redressa et fit un pas de recul, elle toisa Gohan de la tête au pied avant de s'éloigner. Bye-Bye Fruitella, bonsoir Végéta… Il n'en était plus à se demander si il gagnait au change. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser, il s'absorba dans son verre, un Sex on the Beach où les glaçons fondaient doucement sous le parasol de papier, s'entrechoquant comme…Kami… Tous ces roploplos là derrière lui !

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » lui demanda-t-il, convaincu que Végéta avait du révéler quelques horreurs bien choisies sur son compte. Ce qui n'aurait pas demandé trop d'imagination à son ainé, vu qu'il n'était qu'un péquenot pathétique et puceau.

« De se trouver une autre poule aux œufs d'or, puisque pour un pigeon t'es plutôt du genre déjà déplumé.» renifla Végéta.

D'accord, là il allait sans doute se mettre à chouiner. Comme ça Végéta finirait par lui casser la figure et il pourrait s'évanouir. En paix.

Mais son compagnon héla la barmaid et sortit de sa poche une liasse de billets retenue par une pince dorée qu'il posa sur le bar.

« Tu devrais pas secouer ton pèze sous le nez de tout le monde comme ça, mon roudoudou, tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis.» dit la Barmaid tout en continuant d'embrocher des cerises confites sur de petits pics en bois.

« C'est moi, les ennuis. Un Cuba Libre, sans tout le carnaval que t'as mis dans ceux là-» il désigna les verres d'un geste circulaire «-C'est pour moi. »

«Enchantée. Moi c'est Batna. Comme tu voudras 'les ennuis'. Ca te fera 60 euros. » répondit-t-elle, pas franchement impressionnée.

Sacré nom d'une pipe. 60 euros. Son magot personnel était composé d'un billet de 10 plié en quatre et d'une poignée de pièces pour certaines ramassées par terre, en tout 13 euros et 86 centimes transférés de sa tirelire à sa poche le matin même. Depuis il ne cessait d'y plonger la main pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas trouée.

Gohan couina un remerciement que Végéta balaya d'un revers de la main en prenant une gorgée de sa propre consommation.

« Rien n'est jamais gratuit dans la vie, même son clin d'œil est compris dans le prix.-» soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, «-Tu vas pas faire un tour ? » s'enquit-t-il, pressant son quartier de citron dans sa boisson.

De toutes les occasions qu'ils avaient eu de bavarder, il fallait que Végéta se décide à s'intéresser à lui maintenant !

« Je… Tu sais, je… J'ai pas tellement envie de bouger de là… » S'étrangla Gohan.

Végéta, soulevant un sourcil dubitatif, concentra toute son attention sur lui et son mensonge qui le faisait rougir de la base du cou jusqu'aux oreilles. Gohan s'attendait à entendre rire Végéta, peut être même que l'ensemble des personnes présentes allait se moquer de lui en le pointant du doigt, avant de finalement le jeter dehors, ce qui aurait était pour le mieux. Mais Végéta ne rit pas.

« Est ce que je peux te poser une question ? » risqua Gohan. La situation dans son jean devenait trop critique pour qu'il ne tente pas le tout pour le tout. Et ce n'était pas une histoire de perte d'argent liquide.

« Tu peux, faut pas garder ça pour toi. -»l'encouragea Végéta qui regardait sa main gauche et en s'aidant de l'ongle de son pouce il cura une imperceptible saleté coincée sous celui de son index. «-Crache ta Valda ! »

« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi… Calme ? » S'empressa de demander Gohan, sentant sa dignité lui échapper de plus en plus.

Il retira la paille de son verre et le vida d'un trait. Est ce que ça se faisait de se frotter le visage avec le reste de la glace ? Ca aurait pu sérieusement l'aider. Son cœur battait dans ses tympans à le rendre sourd. Végéta n'allait pas répondre, il en était sûr.

«Je pense très fort à Guldo. Mais toi, ta mère en train d'abattre un arbre, ça devrait être efficace.» Lui souffla-t-il avant de détourner le visage en croissant soudainement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Enfin une réaction normale dans tout cet univers de fous : Végéta le dédaignait, la Terre continuait donc de tourner. A bout de force, Gohan tenta de visualiser la forêt du Mont Paozu si familière, il imagina sa mère, elle était remontée… Ca pourrait peut être marcher… la musique était atténuée par le bruit de leur tronçonneuse hors d'âge. ROPLOPLOPLOPLOPLO… Oooooh ! NON ! Une hache, voilà, une hache ! Bien meilleur ! Quel apaisement.

Il voulut remercier Végéta, encore, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par leur petite bande qui en grande cérémonie invita Végéta à les suivre. La façade flegmatique qu'il avait réussi à ériger se décomposa sous les yeux de Gohan, il se traina avec eux paraissant plus petit que d'habitude.

* * *

Ils étaient installés dans un salon privé, entourant tous le centre d'attraction de la soirée, le Prince des Sayiens. Gohan n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la lave sortir des cheveux de Végéta, incarnation du mal à l'aise, cramponné à sa chaise, la pomme d'Adam jouant au yoyo tant il déglutissait.

Elle pénétra dans leur espace, _Banga !_ tirant une balle à blanc de sa réplique de pistolet. Avec son stetson blanc, ses santiags en cuir et sa chemise à carreau bleu beaucoup trop serrée pour contenir ses avantages, elle lui fit l'effet d'un Menthos lâché dans une bouteille de Coca, il se retint de crier « Hi-Ha ! ». Il allait perdre la boule et après il irait brûler en enfer comme un bienheureux, aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait… Comment déjà ?

L'Astuce Guldo, aussi bonne soit la technique, pouvait montrer ses limites.

« Alors vilain garçon, prêt pour ton rodéo ? » lança la cowgirl en même temps que son lasso autour du cou du misérable qui la regardait comme un veau. Elle assura sa prise alors qu'une Pat Benatar invisible entonnait le premier couplet de Hit me with your best shot .

Végéta, aussi vif qu'un cheval sauvage dans une ruade, cabra sur son siège. Il glissa deux doigts entre sa gorge et le licol dont il fit coulisser le nœud. Donnant un coup sec sur la cordelette, il attira la danseuse un peu plus près de lui.

« Je ne suis pas un garçon-» lui dit-il, «-Pas ton vilain- », Ajouta-t-il en tirant une nouvelle fois, «-Et reprends ça, ce cou n'est plus sur le marché.» conclut-t-il dans une ultime saccade.

La stripteaseuse trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse en posant la main sur le genou de Végéta. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin supérieur de la pièce, mimant un stop de sa main libre. Pat se tut,. L'air pesait lourd tout d'un coup.

« Tout doux, amigo, on est juste là pour s'amuser » dit-t-elle en s'écartant de Végéta.

« Surement, mais j'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore quittés des yeux.

« Comme tu voudras »Elle fit la moue, haussant les épaules. Elle restait debout devant Végéta une main sur la hanche. Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait ? Qu'il change d'avis ?

« Pour ta peine, Qui-que-tu-sois. Tu es une véritable artiste » grinça Végéta en glissant quelques billets dans le holster de son colt en plastique avant qu'elle ne les quitte définitivement. _Ah oui, c'est vrai, rien n'est jamais gratuit._

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoutes Végéta. » Dit Tortue Géniale en se levant pour rejoindre le cœur de la fête, suivit par Oolong qui applaudissait lentement.

« Oui, oui Végéta, c'est bon tu as réussi. Maintenant si tu permets… J'y retourne aussi.» Répondit le professeur Brief à la question muette de Végéta qui ne le fixait depuis le départ de la danseuse.

Gohan se demandait si il pourrait rester dans le calme feutré et sécurisant du salon encore un petit moment quand Végéta l'interpella à son tour.

« T'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, j'attends toujours ta décision» Lui fit-t-il remarquer, impassible.

« Végéta, laisse le petit tranquille, il a pas l'air dans son assiette… » Plaida Krillin.

« La ferme, trou de cul. J'ai supporté toutes vos conneries toute la journée et je suis juste à ça d'exploser. » Argumenta Végéta.

« Végéta je pense pas… »Commença Yamcha

« Et continue ! ça me fera du bien ! » coupa le sayien.

De quelle couleur il était ? Violet... C'était un coup à ce qu'il fasse un anévrisme, ou pire. Gohan devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

« Au parc ? J'imagine que tu pensais bien faire…alors je suis de ton côté » Lui répondit-t-il en toute sincérité.

Végéta hocha la tête, puis dans un long soupir, Il se relâcha. Hésitant entre les bouteilles posées sur la table basse, il finit par se verser un petit shot de Whisky.

« T'es un grand malade… » Lui fit remarquer Yamcha.

« Santé ! » trinqua Végéta à la cantonade.

Un cri strident retentit dans la salle, suspendant le temps l'espace de quelques secondes.

« AH ! Ca ! C'est pour nous ! » S'exclama Végéta, un large sourire aux lèvres dévoilant une rangée de dents bleutées par les tubes de lumière noire.

Il vida son verre.

« Putain, qu'est ce que t'attends ? Amène toi ! » Lança-t-il à Gohan, toujours sidéré au fond de sa banquette.

Ce sourire, Cet œil brillant… Yamcha, Krillin et Gohan partagèrent en un regard leur impression de panique. C'était très, très mauvais signe.

* * *

Lorsque Gohan scanna l'atmosphère, il repéra d'abord La gogo à l'origine du cri, couverte de sang et la plus grande catastrophe de la planète écroulée à ses pieds : Tortue Géniale. Puis il ravisa son jugement. Détrônant Kame Sennin, Végéta se matérialisait à une vitesse que seul un œil bien entrainé pouvait capter aux quatre coins du tripot. Feu follet diabolique apparaissant ici et là, donnant une claque derrière les oreilles de l'un, bousculant l'autre par derrière, il semait la zizanie, créant des réactions en chaines.

Il fit un croche-patte à une serveuse qui du haut de ses talons semblait déjà en équilibre précaire. Elle perdit pied, lâchant son plateau sur la tête d'un client. Il sursauta, surpris par le mélange de glaçons et de soda qui lui ruisselait dessus, collant un coup de coude dans la figure d'un voisin de la table d'à côté. Inconnus jusqu'alors, ce dernier décida qu'il était temps de faire sa connaissance, le repoussant des deux mains en guise d'accolade. Les amis du premier gars, solidaire de leur pote, s'en prirent à l'inconnu dans un festival de taloches.

« Prout ! Il faut l'arrêter ! » S'exclama Gohan

« Je m'occupe de Tortue géniale ! » s'empressa de proposer Krillin.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Yamcha avant de déguerpir à son tour.

Les filles quittaient la salle, s'éclipsant dans les coulisses. Seule la barmaid resta à son poste, elle avait sortit de sous le comptoir une batte de baseball qu'elle tenait fermement, les poings aussi crispés que son visage. Sur le bois, sous la gravure de son prénom, elle avait fait une bonne vingtaine d'encoches sacrément dissuasives.

Oolong avait trouvé refuge sous une table, Gohan le vit attraper et mordre le mollet d'un pauvre type qui se mit en garde, les yeux roulant dans tout les sens, le visage protégé par ses avants bras maigrichons.

Le professeur Brief, acculé dans un coin se prit une méchante gifle généreusement distribuée par un inconnu. Ses lunettes de travers, il semblait sonné. Gohan voulut le secourir mais deux types lui ceinturèrent les bras et, spectateur obnubilé par la scène, il ne réussit pas à bouger.

Le professeur remit en place ses binocles tordus, il leva le genou le plus haut qu'il put et écrasa le pied de son opposant de toutes ses forces. Le mec, surpris par la douleur se courba pour attraper son pied meurtri. Erreur de débutant ! Abattant ses deux mains jointes en un seul poing vengeur sur le crâne de l'autre, le professeur Brief sans avoir pu tout à fait réussir à l'assommer put tout de même se dégager seul et essaya de rejoindre Kame Sennin, esquivant les coups perdus dans les multiples duels qui s'improvisaient ça et là.

A peine conscient des deux qui le maintenaient, Gohan ne prêta pas tout de suite attention au troisième larron qui le prenait pour un punching-ball et lui mettait une série de coup de poings. _Ouch !_ Un jab dans l'hématome gagné plus tôt dans l'après midi et il tourna un regard interrogateur sur Monsieur le Boxeur. Sérieusement ? Trois contre un ? Pff… Et qu'est qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il essayait de briser une bouteille en la cognant sur le bord d'une table. Flute ! C'est dangereux le verre cassé… Il se débarrassa des deux gars qui l'entravaient d'un roulement des épaules. Ils basculèrent vers l'avant et attrapant leurs têtes, il les choqua l'une contre l'autre. Il seraient tout les deux bons pour une belle grosse bosse le lendemain se dit Gohan en enjambant leurs corps mous pour aller régler son compte à l'autre idiot qui tenait toujours sa bouteille mais avait baissé les bras. Il le regardait avec les yeux ronds comprenant soudainement mais trop tard qu'il avait fait une très grosse bêtise. Gohan le saisi par le col. Des petites larmes se formaient au coin des yeux du type, sans doute parce que dans l'action il lui avait aussi arraché une poignée de poils de son torse. Il le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol et le gars se mit à le supplier agrippant de ses mains moites le poing serré du jeune homme. Il avait peur, il reniflait sa morve. Une petite brèche s'ouvrit dans le cœur de Gohan et il voulut s'excuser de lui avoir fait mal. Il relâcha l'inconnu qui tomba sur les genoux et commença à prendre la fuite en rampant.

Il allait l'aider à se relever quand il le vit, ce… Scrogneugneu ! Assis sur le bord de la scène désertée, les bras croisés, il observait le chaos en battant du pied sur le rythme de la musique ! Il avait toujours cet éclat dans les yeux et ce sourire qui lui étirait la bouche. Dans l'esprit de Gohan, Une image de Gotten se superposa à celle de végéta. Son petit frère, chassant les papillons ou faisant tomber une pyramide de cube, avait le même air que lui ! Il se nimbait d'une aura de totale félicité. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Végéta était en train de prendre du bon temps.

La lumière revint, dans un puissant « Clac » de disjoncteur qu'on manipule, mettant à jour les bagarreurs dans leur plus froide simplicité. Comme des lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture, ils s'immobilisèrent, les poings suspendus. Une voix surgissant des haut-parleurs les tira de leur transe.

« Hubba Bubba messieurs ! Je suis Monsieur Tubblegum, votre serviteur. Je vous informe que vos vestiaires sont sur le trottoir. Skittles, notre hôtesse, les y a gentiment déposés. Je vous enjoins vivement à aller les chercher, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Nos amis Mister Freeze et Mister Tom vous indiquent la sortie.»

La récréation était finie.

* * *

Végéta, adossé à un mur de briquettes rouges sur lequel il ne se sentait pas gêné de prendre appui du pied, observait les bras croisés les bien nommés Z-fighters.

Krillin s'affairait autour de Kame Sennin, l'éventant avec un bout de carton à pizza trouvé dans une poubelle. Oolong et Yamcha rassemblaient leurs maigres connaissances en matière de secourisme et expérimentaient des choses. La tête en arrière, en avant, le bras en l'air… rien à faire ! Leur cobaye continuait de se vider de son sang.

Le professeur Brief se leva du bord du trottoir où il s'était assis à côté de Gohan. Il alluma une énième cigarette, recrachant la fumée par les narines il se mit à tressauter. Son gloussement gonfla comme un torrent et éclata en grands hoquets. Il riait à s'en tenir les côtes et du retirer ses gros hublots pour s'essuyer les yeux, il en perdait son souffle et son rire mourut dans une quinte de toux.

« Les amis, c'est un peut trop pour moi, je pense que je vais rentrer ! »Dit-il après avoir craché ses poumons dans le caniveau.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela un taxi. Yamcha et Oolong, fidèles parasites, profitèrent de la course. Krillin sorti de son sac à dos la capsule renfermant son vieux tacot. Végéta, qui contrairement aux amis de Sa Femme avait jugé bon de rester à marée basse, était le seul encore apte à conduire. Il emmena donc, non sans faire crisser la boite de vitesse par manque d'habitude, le vieux débris sanguinolent dans le seul endroit où toute cette fichue histoire ne pouvait que ce terminer.

 _à suivre..._


	5. Épisode 5 : heureux qui comme Ulysse

**Episode 5 : Heureux qui comme Ulysse…**

« Docteur Bushnell ! Je vous ai bipé deux fois, on a besoin de vous en salle d'urgence numéro 4 ! »

« Sainte merde ! C'est qu'un cas d'épistaxis un peu impressionnant, fourrez lui des mèches dans le pif et lâchez moi la grappe ! » Grogna le médecin sans se retourner, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il était en plein milieu d'un truc là ! Il ne pouvait pas se mettre AFK. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle y comprenait, hein, aux MMORPGs ?

« Docteur. Quand il a été admis, le Docteur Pajitnov a cru à une plaie par arme blanche, nous devons avoir votre consentement pour la transfusion. » insista la harpie.

15 années d'études pour finir à passer des nuits blanches et à se faire houspiller par des assistantes en sabots, rendues acariâtres avant l'âge par le récurage de bassin. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son père et devenir facteur.

« OK, OK, c'est bon. J'arrive. » S'inclina Bushnell, fatigué de poursuivre une partie de ping-pong verbale perdue d'avance.

« Docteur ? »

 _Oh Sainte Merde. Quoi encore ?_

Elle pointa son petit index accusateur sur sa poitrine. Il essaya de gratter la tache de moutarde, mais elle était trop incrustée. Il réajusta son badge d'accréditation pour cacher l'atrocité. Puis il soupira. Et il la suivit.

* * *

Le vieillard blême au regard vide saignait abondamment du nez sur un champ de soin totalement imbibé.

« Ah ouais. Quand même ! Le patient est sujet à l'hémophilie ? » Questionna-t-il l'interne en approchant du lit.

Le jeune homme dont le visage froissé et grisâtre ne rivalisait qu'avec l'état lamentable de sa blouse, ne répondit rien. Bushnell positionna son stéthoscope dans les oreilles de son subalterne et se servit du pavillon comme d'un micro.

« Allo ! L'interne ! Ici la médecine moderne… »

« …Je-sais-pas-j'ai-pas-demandé… » Lui répondit d'une voix monocorde l'autre, l'air aussi moribond que le souffrant allongé sur le lit médicalisé.

«Le ballot ! Il a pas demandé… je rêve !-», Bushnell haussa les épaules, prenant à partie les trois accompagnateurs, «-Vous pouvez y croire vous ? Il a pas demandé… »

« Je te préviens que la prochaine fois, je me déplace pas si t'as pas fait les constantes. J'ai du boulot, moi. » Maugréât-t-il avant de revenir au Cas Tortue Géniale.

« Paff…Paff… -»gémissait le grabataire en se claquant mollement les joues des deux mains «-Paff…Paff… »

« Je vois, c'est très clair. Infirmière sortez de la chambre, plus aucun personnel féminin pour les soins de ce patient. Il est en état de choc. » Ordonna le médecin.

« Bien docteur. » répondit la nurse en quittant les lieux.

« Alors mon vieux, on s'est payé du bon temps ? » demanda-t-il en enfilant des gants en latex qu'il fit claquer sur ses poignets. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire mais il trouvait que ça lui donnait un air tellement plus professionnel.

« On était au « Dandy's Candies», ça a un peu dégénéré… » Admit en rougissant l'un des gars qui l'accompagnait.

« M'en dites pas plus. C'était laquelle ? Melody Pops ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même, en prenant le pouls de Kame Sennin.

« Hum, non… Frizzy Pazzy… »Lui spécifia le petit chauve.

« Sainte merde, faut être sacrément burné pour se fourrer dans les obus de celle-là ! Hein papi ? On se croyait encore vaillant ? » Pouffa-t-il en tapotant fraternellement l'épaule de celui qui psalmodiait toujours.

Pajitnov le fixait d'un air ahuri qui eut le don de l'énerver.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard-» lui précisa-t-il, «-rends toi utile et va donc chercher une poche de O neg' dans le frigo. Et après ça, va prendreune douche ! Tu fouettes comme si tu dormais à la morgue, tu vas finir par fiche la trouille à la clientèle ».

* * *

Krillin, allait en avoir pour la nuit à remplir toutes les cases des formulaires étalés sur la petite table à roulette qui n'arrêtait pas de se dérober. La paperasse, ce n'était pas son truc, surtout pas à deux heures du matin. Submergé par la masse de documents administratifs, il agita juste la main en signe d'au revoir à Végéta et ne fit pas cas de l'absence de réponse.

Gohan prétexta le besoin d'un peu d'air frais pour le raccompagner. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux : il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et il couvait les effets de sa première cuite, la tête lui tournait un peu. A dire vrai il avait besoin de se retrouver seul une dernière fois avec son ainé. Qui sait quand il le reverrait et surtout qui sait si il aurait le cran de lui adresser encore la parole.

« Végéta ?» s'aventura Gohan.

« … »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Végéta fit une halte, il se pinça l'arche du nez puis se tourna vers Gohan.

« Si c'est encore à propos du petit Sayien qui s'agite dans ton slip, la réponse est NON. »

« Non c'est pas ça ! -» S'exclama Gohan, «-Et il est pas petit… » Ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

« Tschh ! »

« Végéta… Pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je vienne ? » osa-t-il enfin demander.

Toujours surprenant de rapidité, Végéta le saisit par le col du tee-shirt et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Il planta son regard de prédateur dans ceux du jeune homme. Mais Gohan n'était pas allé trop loin, le sayien avait encore un peu de patience.

« Parce que, Cell ou pas, c'est toujours moi le chef. Pigé ? » Lui répondit-t-il en le lâchant.

Non. Pas pigé. Mais Gohan hocha la tête quand même.

Il continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs et finirent par trouver les doubles portes vitrées de la sortie.

Gohan se demandait comment lui dire au revoir, plein d'espoir il accrocha son plus beau sourire à ses lèvres et lui tendit la main. Végéta le toisa, les sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête.

« T'es vraiment pas armé pour ce monde. Je me demande comment tu vas faire au Lycée à la rentrée… »

« Co…Comment tu sais ? » demanda Gohan estomaqué.

« Je me soucie de mon peuple. Pas que Picollo fasse du mauvais travail. Mais entre cet eunuque et ta mère, ils vont finir par totalement anéantir le caractère de notre race. »

Gohan ne se serait jamais attendu à ça ! Et un millier de nouvelles perspectives explosèrent dans son cerveau comme une vague de Kikoha. Il les esquiva du mieux qu'il put. Il devait faire vite, Végéta pliait légèrement les genoux, il allait donner son impulsion de départ.

« Végéta ? »

« QUOI ? Ecoute morveux ! Si tu me remercies encore, je te promets de te réduire en bouillie !» Lui assena-t-il, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

« Pourquoi tu te maries maintenant ? »

« J'ai envie de faire broder des initiales sur mes chemises. » lui cracha

Végéta.

Il était parti avant que Gohan n'ait réussi à ouvrir la bouche. Là, seul sur le trottoir, les bras ballants, Il posa tout de même sa dernière question. Elle alla se perdre dans les limbes. Est ce que Végéta comptait sérieusement se faire appeler Monsieur Bulma Brief ?

* * *

Végéta était un homme aux goûts simples, il se contentait du meilleur. Conquérir Bulma resterait un de ses plus beaux combats mais l'avait-t-il vraiment gagné ?

Entre eux ce n'était pas une question d'amour, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'encore. Combien de temps ? Neufs années déjà d'une guerre passionnée entre esprits libres. Lequel des deux se lasserait en premier de la saveur de l'autre. Il n'aurait pas parié sur lui. Il n'osait pas parier sur Elle.

Végéta ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Dans le calme de la pièce où résonnait faiblement le tic tac d'un réveil, il distinguait juste un amas de draps et de membres. Détendu et bercé dans son sommeil par son propre petit ronflement, Trunks dormait.

 _Bulma ! Tu lui as donné ton nom, ton intelligence et ta fortune._

Ecartant une mèche de cheveux lilas, il dévoila le froncement de sourcils qui trahissait la filiation du jeune Brief à l'illustre Maison Végétaseï. Le même sang palpitait sous leurs tempes.

Dans une autre vie, Trunks aurait du être adulé par le peuple des Sayiens pour sa force et son orgueil. Végéta aurait été heureux de mourir sous le joug de son courroux. Dernier représentant de sa race éteinte, Il n'y avait plus que lui pour imaginer ces farouches guerriers se prosterner devant leur nouveau roi.

Il eut une pensée pour Mirail Trunks, celui qui ne l'avait pas connu et dont le maître était Gohan. Végéta plus que n'importe qui d'autre pouvait comprendre pourquoi ces hommes courageux défendaient aussi ardemment Leur Terre ravagée.

Qu'avait t il à léguer à son héritier ? Les amers souvenirs d'un apatride. Il s'appliquait en tout cas à lui garantir une vie moins douloureuse. Il avait cru réussir et pourtant il s'était trompé. Comme toujours.

Son fils n'avait pas de père.

Il savait qu'en épousant Bulma, leur couple génèrerait l'émulation dans la sphère journalistique. Ces fouines s'adonneraient à leur petit jeu préféré : ils farfouilleraient. Ils se demanderaient qui était cet inconnu qui vivait tapis dans l'ombre du quartier général de la firme, l'animal de compagnie de Miss Capsule Corps. Une petite part de lui espérait qu'ils se rappelleraient l'avoir aperçu aux Cell Games. Surtout, ça les excitait toujours d'essayer de résoudre un mystère, ils compareraient son visage à celui du petit. _Trunks et moi_. C'était ça l'essentiel. Ils n'auraient qu'à extrapoler et faire quelques morphing sur des logiciels de photos et ils révèleraient la vérité à la face du monde. _Trunks est de moi_.

« Tschh… Tu parles d'un scoop ! » S'exaspéra le saiyen en tournant les talons. Il était fatigué, tout ce à quoi il aspirait avant d'aller enfin se coucher était une douche bien chaude.

« Papa, tu sens la cigarette… » Marmonna Trunks.

« Je sais. »Dit-t-il.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

 **FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini. Mais J'ai encore quelques mots à écrire.

J'espère que cette histoire t'a plu Cher Lecteur. J'y ai mis de moi même, ne restons pas des inconnus ! Dis moi ce que tu en as pensé dans la partie review. Si si j'insiste : j'adoooooore les reviews.

Et aussi…

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Cornett, qui m'a soufflé le titre de ce chapitre et m'a épaulée dans la rédaction de cette histoire.


End file.
